phantom_in_the_twilightfandomcom-20200213-history
Vlad Garfunkel
Vlad Garfunkel ''(ヴラッド・ガーファンクル, Vuraddo Gāfankuru) is a Vampire who was branded as a monster that made noises in London. He is the Count Dracula of Bram Stocker's book, ''Dracula. Personality Vlad has a huge pride due to the fact he lived for almost an eternity. Shows off as someone that is hard to approach but once you get to know him, he will start warming up little by little. He somehow has a romantic feelings for Sha Rijan and blames himself for letting her suffer. This is opposite to Baileu Ton, since she always put herself into trouble although he brainwashed her. Sometimes he would compare Ton to her great grandmother, which leads to him having feelings for Ton later on. History Being a Dracula means that he is an Immortal that can live forever, he somehow met Sha Rijan during the early periods of the Umbra-Human war, where he supported her cause, he believed that the Umbra and the Humans can co-exist. Although this doesn't go smoothly, he stayed by her side until everyone knew the existence of Umbra and what they can do. Up to the present, he keeps fighting for the cause, he wanted to make Sha Rijan's wish come true. Powers & Abilities * Memory Manipulation - Used on the first episode, he tried to make Ton forget about the events where her stuff were stolen and replaced them to something normal. Although this didn't work since he forgot to replace the memory where the two met. * Echolocation - enabling him to locate his comrades if they got separated or where they went. * Flying - he is able to manipulate bats that lets him fly. Relationships * Baileu Ton - Mistakenly thought that she was Sha Rijan, he showed off his worried side until he was stopped constantly by Luke Bowen, reminding him that she is not Rijan. Later, he started being mean to her, advising that she mustn't use much of her power. Inadvertently, it would appear that he has feelings for Ton for her brave personality just like that of Sha Rijan. * Sha Rijan - Not much is known how these two met, but he had feelings for her. After she died, he took over the Cafe Forbidden and continue to fulfill her wish about the Umbra and Humans co-existing. He blames himself for not being able to protect her. * Luke Bowen - These two don't get well together, cafe-wised. While Vlad likes Tea, Luke likes to create food that can ruin the tea, which annoys Vlad. * Tauryu - Not much interaction has been shown, but so far these two get along on certain level, when Tauryu had its Talisman burned, he tried to calm his friend because he doesn't want to end him, also because of Ton's wishes to save him. * Wayne King - These two have the employer-employee relationship, where he gives orders to Wayne on what he should do, they are moments that these two talk as friends but most of the time they investigate the whole London to find out whoever is causing these problematic events that can trigger a fight between Umbra and the Humans. Trivia * Shows signs that he has some romantic feelings for Sha Rijan, seeing how much he blames for what happened to her. * The choices that he made are somewhat realistic, but more to the pessimistic side. * Clashes with Baileu Ton when she makes decisions about what action she should take. He frequently discourages her or tells her what he thinks is the truth. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Umbras